I Think You Forgot This
by PixieSuzuki
Summary: Final Chapter is up. One drunk night could lead to a great relationship.   Summary sucks. Jane/Maura.
1. Chapter 1

I** do not** own Rizzoli & Isles.

This here is my first fanfiction of R&I and the first one in English. So, my english is not that good, then be prepare for grammar mistakes and overdose of the same word.

* * *

She had just woke up, her eyes were still blurry, so she rubbed them. Then she got up, making her way to the bathroom. She look herself into the mirror, she was still with her make-up on because she get home way too tired to care about her face. Then she look at her hair, it was a mess, so she pull her hair up into a bun. And there it was, a red bite mark in her neck, when she saw it, she open a big smile. She pick up her toothbrush and applied some toothpaste while she started to remember the previous night.

_Maura and Jane went to the Dirty Robber__ after work as usual. They order Jane's beer and Maura's wine. _

"_So, are you gonna do something latter?" Jane stared at Maura waiting for a answer._

"_I did not planed anything for today, so no." Maura said, then she __tilted her head to the left "Why do you ask?"_

"_Well... I was thinking that we could go at my place, order some pizza, open a wine and watch some movies…" Jane took a sip of her beer _

"_That sounds great, Jane." She smiled__. "So, shall we?" Maura said while opening her purse to get some money to pay._

"_No, leave it to me. I'll take care of it tonight." Jane's eyes had a sparkle that said everything._

"_Okay" Maura sound a little confused, she was still trying to figure out what Jane was planning._

_They went straight at Jane's place, then order their pizza – half cheese for Maura and half pepperoni for Jane._

_Jane took two wine-glasses and a bottle of wine and take them to the living room where Maura was looking through the DVD's._

"_So, did you already choose any?" Jane asked while pouring the wine._

"_I would have, but I don't know any of these movies so I can't choose them Would you be a dear and help me choose them, Jane?" Maura ask with a puppy face_

"_Of course I will be a dear, Maura." She said with a British accent._

"_You know, I like your accent the way it is. You don't need to change it." Maura chuckle_

"_Anyway," She said with a little smile in her face "what kinda of movie do you like?"_

"_I like any kind, but I am not really a fan of scary choose one that you like, it's fine." Maura nodded_

"_Well, I like all of them, that's why I bought them." Jane had this question mark in her face "Just choose one randomly, Maur." _

"_I think is best that we let the movies aside, and just talk and eat our pizza." She said looking tired _

"_Fine, it's your call." Jane give a wink _

_There they were, drinking their wine, chatting – and when the pizza arrived, eating._

_The time went by so fast that they didn't even noticed. It was already about 1a.m. and they already had 3 bottles of wine._

"_You are not gonna believe in this! You know what Frankie told me yesterday?" Jane said in the middle of laughs_

"_What?" Maura started laughing_

"_That he still waiting for us to come out with our relationship! Can you believe him? Like you and I were dating!" She chuckled_

"_The idea of us dating is that funny?" Maura started to get serious_

"_Why do ask? Have you ever consider that?" Jane open a big smile_

"_Haven't you? Well, people comment, Jane. One day I would have to consider that." She said like it wasn't a big deal_

"_And?" Jane was expecting an answer more detailed_

"_We are good friends, we get along really well, we understand each other and we have basically a love relationship, we just don't date each other." She smirked_

"_But we could, couldn't we?" _

"_Could what?" Maura started laughing_

"_Date, Maur." She couldn't believe that she was actually saying these words_

"_I know, I just wanted to hear it from you." She bitted her lip_

_Jane looked at Maura, then licked her own lips. Her eyes couldn't focus anywhere else but Maura's lips._

"_I might regret this…" She said right before pressing her lips against Maura's_

_There it was, their first kiss, the one that they dream about it for months. You could actually see sparks there. _

_They were pretty drunk, but that kiss couldn't taste better. It didn't feel like they were drunk. Just feel like they were passionate. _

_Then Maura broke the kiss, she needed some air. But Jane feel the need to keep kissing Maura, so she pull Maura's hair to the right and went to kiss her neck. She kissed it and then, she bitted it. Then she could hear Maura moaning._

"_Oh, no. No, are amazing, Jane." She give Jane a quick kiss "But I am going home now, before we do anything we might regret."_

"_I don't think that I'm going to regret anything." She smirked_

"_After 3 bottles of wine? I think you do." She chuckled_

"_Com'on, Maura! Stay… Please?" Jane made a puppy face_

"_I can't! __**We**__ can't." _

"_You are too drunk to drive, Maur." She close the distance between then_

"_I'll call a cab." Maura went to give Jane a quick kiss, but Jane made that kiss a long one. _

"_No. You won't do this to me. I'm leaving." She said after she broke the kiss, then she made her way to the couch and pick up her Birkin bag and went to the door "I'll see you tomorrow." She blow a kiss to Jane and closed the door._

_

* * *

_

If you liked it, **review**. If you didn't liked it, **review **as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like always, I don't own Rizzoli & Isles.**

**Sorry for the delay, but my creativity wasn't flowing.**

**I really want to thank my beta reader _mhfearless4life, _and thank you for all the reviews.**

**This is the last chapter, so hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

She finished brushing her teeth so she washed her face. Maura got back to her room and picked up her phone looking for any missed calls. Nothing. She went straight to the kitchen and found Bass looking for food.

"Oh, Bass! I'm so sorry. I forgot to feed you. I just have so much in my mind, right now." She picked up some strawberries and gave them to Bass. "Jane and I… We kissed last night and she still didn't ca-" Her phone was ringing.

"Isles." She answered

"Maur, it's me, Jane." Jane's voice was a little shy.

"Oh, Jane. Hello."

"I was thinking if I could come over to your place. So we can talk about last night." Her voice now sounded a little nervous.

"Sure, Jane. We can do that." Maura's voice was quite happy, along with the smile on her face.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours, is that alright?" Jane smirked.

"Of course. I'll take a quick shower while I wait."

"Okay. Bye. See you soon."

"Okay. Goodbye." They ended the call.

Maura looked at Bass and saw him eating; so she went to her room, made her bed and went to the shower. In 15 minutes she finished her shower, put a robe on and made her way to her room again. She opened her closet and picked her clothes: A matching lacy purple lingerie, a white tank top, a black pencil skirt and a black pair of Louboutin high heels. She put the clothes on the bed and went back to the bathroom to style her hair and put some make-up. Her hair was only blow dried, so it was straight with some waves. Her makeup was pretty light: a little eyeliner, some mascara, a touch of blush and lip gloss.

After her makeup was finished, she went back to her room and started to get dressed. Twenty minutes later she heard the door bell ring. It was Jane. She finished to dressing and went to open the door.

"Hi." Maura said when she saw Jane.

"Are you that gorgeous or are you going to a photo shoot?" She smiled .

"Come in." Maura open a space so Jane could get in.

"Did I already mention that you are gorgeous?" Jane looked at every inch of Maura's body.

"You did. And thank you." She smiled a little shy. "But look at you! You are stunning!" Jane was wearing a simple, but beautiful jeans and a white shirt under a lather jacket. Her hair was amazing. Jane was quite simple, but still she was gorgeous.

"Thanks." She open a big smile. "So, we need to talk, right?" Her voice that was in a happy tone, turn into a sad tone.

"I think so." She turn to head into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I have beer." She had bought Jane's favorite beer because Jane had said to Maura that she is more of a 'beer chick' and Maura wanted that Jane feel completely comfortable in her house.

"Okay. But just one, right?" She chuckled. She didn't wanted to get not even close to drunk, she wanted to be sober in this conversation.

"Sure. I'll be right back." She headed to the kitchen with a devilish smile on her face. She knew what was about to happen… She had planed it all day.

_"She doesn't seem to regret last night"_ Jane thought to herself.

Maura got back to the living room with that same devilish smile. This time, she had a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"Here." She gave the beer to Jane. "So, were should we begin?" She sat down and put her glass on the coffee table and Jane did the same with her beer.

"Just tell me what you feel and we can go from here." She finished her sentence and took a deep look in those beautiful hazel eyes.

Not even a second went by and Maura's lips met Jane's. Those sparks that they always had, had become flames. There it was, that kiss that they were dreaming about for months. The kiss that Jane thought that would only happen if Maura were wasted again. The kiss that Maura thought that wouldn't happen… That was only a dream. It was exactly how it felt: A dream. For both, it felt like a dream. It was sweet, tender, passionate, sensual, hot, loving and kind. It was amazing, but they need to breathe. Maura was the first to break the kiss.

"That is how I feel, Jane." She said smiling.

"Good. 'Cause I feel like that too." She smirked.

"Come on." She pulled Jane towards her room.

"Do you think that we are ready for that?" Jane asked innocently.

"Sweetie, your eyes are dilated, which is a sign of arousal, and I'm aroused. And after that kiss…" They were about to walk in Maura's room.

"Yeah, I got it." She stopped and pulled Maura to her arms before kissing her.

"I thought so." She smiled and saw Jane looking at the bed.

"Um, Maura…" She said looking at the lacy purple panties on Maura's bed "I think you forgot this…" She walked to the bed and took the panties.

"I thought that would be easier if I didn't wear panties…" She put that devilish smile on her face again

"Oh, so you aren't wearing panties…" She looked a bit shocked.

"That is correct." Maura walked to Jane and pushed her to sit on the bed.

"You are such a tease, Doctor Isles." She put her hands around Maura's waist.

"Oh, Detective Rizzoli… You bet I am." Maura said with a sexy voice.

"Come here!" She pulled Maura into the bed and kissed her.

This will be a long day…


End file.
